


What the hell?!

by Sir_Pawcelot



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Sonfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Pawcelot/pseuds/Sir_Pawcelot
Summary: Кажется, он достиг комедии, ибо пропустить этот сеанс было бы самым большим грехом.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne





	What the hell?!

**« _She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water   
Such a sweet surprise_»**

**— Warrant "Cherry pie"**

— Мои подданные не должны страдать из-за негуманных зачисток, — уверенно вещала девчушка, с блеском в глазах смотря в камеру и стараясь не обращать внимания на гробовую тишину, в которую погрузилась студия. Ни у кого не возникает сомнений, что более сотни монстров смотрит сейчас на неё, как на дуру. Если она не такая тупая, как то, что она говорит своим кукольным ртом, то она наверняка знала это сама. — Я дам демонам возможность искупить свои грехи!

— Больная идиотка.

— Сумасшедшая. 

Толпа гикала и улюлюкала на слова наивной девушки. Каждый считал своим долгом добавить до кучи грязи от себя. С миру по нитке, как говорится.

Демон с ленцой улыбался, осматривая беснующуюся толпу, смотрящую первую в Пентаграммсити комедию. На секунду он уловил что-то... что-то, благодаря чему улыбка на самую малость, но стала искренней. Его это заинтриговало. Девчонка — принцесса Ада. Это звучит. Мягко переливается на кончике языка. Внушает трепет, первородный ужас, вызывает марш холодных иголок по хребту. Под тяжестью даже имени можно было бы преклонить колено, потому что она _выше_. 

Однако было одно "но". _Она_. Это создание могло вызвать лишь смех. Не так. _Истерику_. Или сильное желание зажать эту наивную дурочку где-нибудь в тёмном углу да поиздеваться всласть. Может, даже больше. Но что же движет ей? Настолько наскучила золотая клетка, что от скуки уже на стену лезет? Демон её понимал. 

Даже очень. 

Он не ожидал, что так легко найдёт себе хорошее развлечение на этот вечер. Или на два. И с кем? С дочерью Люцифера!

***

Что вообще такое "АД"? Алчные Демоны? Абсурдное Диво? Нет. Это букет из всех осложнений, которые появились в вашей истории болезни от одного единственного патогена — человека. Это место, где самые прекрасные человеческие качества цветут, пахнут.... и гниют. Самое забавное, что даже их правителю плевать на это место. Зачем решать какие-то проблемы каких-то ничтожных червей, если они и сами могут перебить друг друга, а оставшихся уберут ангелы при зачистке. Перенаселение как-никак. Хотя, таким образом Ад скоро будут населять только сильнейшие из них.

Ангелы наблюдают за нами с небес, чёрт подери.

Но всё же есть огромная такая пропасть между людьми и ангелами. Последние — верные слуги, этакие послушные пчёлки-рабочие, Божьи шавки. А люди любят свободу. Мать родную за кусочек этого пирога продадут. Демоны такие же. Только они — это лютый концентрат. 

Эта девчонка совсем не под стать любому демону, которого видел в своей долгой жизни Аластор. Она самое нелепое создание, с которым ему только доводилось встречаться. У Чарли молочно-белая кожа и светлые цвета пшена волосы. В её глазах — неиссякаемый источник надежды, бьющий ключом тебе по роже. Надежда проросла в её теле, будто бамбук в теле осуждённого, наполняя энергией и какой-то детской радостью, которыми сопровождается каждое слово, слетающее с чёрных аккуратных губ. Эти благородные ростки добрых качеств, что ныне невозможно найти ни в одной душе, извращают эту куклу до почти омерзительной светлой неестественности. Отталкивает, но и интересует.

А на вкус она, наверно, как та самая приторно-сладкая конфетка, которая, вроде, вкусная, но которую хочется сразу сплюнуть. Сплюнуть вместе со всеми внутренними органами наружу, а потом на радостях от облегчения пойти и помочь ангелам в зачистке. 

А самое нелепое, что у него, Аластора, загорелось на всей этой почве какое-то нездоровое желание быть поближе к ней. То ли в каком-то извращённо-маниакальном желании видеть как ломается её белоснежная оболочка, как омрачается и умирает всё доброе в её маленькой душе, то ли в обыкновенном стремлении в первых рядах видеть её взлёт и скорейшее падение с великолепным зрелищем из переломанного гравитацией и родной, алой от векового кровопролития, землёй хрупкого тела, окружённого лужей собственной крови, рисующей узоры под стать самым дорогим картинам людского мира. Кажется, он достиг комедии, ибо пропустить _этот_ сеанс было бы самым большим грехом.

Демон чувствовал сладкий запах опасности, он любил проверять судьбу на прочность. Хотел острых ощущений... потому что... потому что мало кто решится пойти против него, поэтому ему оставалось только слоняться без дела. И Чарли — его вожделенный cherry pie*, обещающий ему море удовольствия и развлечений за совсем незначительную плату. Дочурка главного в Аду демона. Дочурка правителя.

Интересно, ринется ли папочка на защиту своего золотца? Или же опять отсидится у себя в норе, пока другие сделают за него всю грязную работу? Или будет наблюдать, как и всегда? Ох, эти мысли разгоняли по жилам уже почти остывшую кровь, живот приятно крутило от предвкушения. Улыбкой почти сводило скулы.

Окропить чистые перчатки кровью только что выпотрошенных тобою грешников было бы не настолько мерзко, как поздороваться с ней за руку. Прокажённая. Такая _чистая_ , что хочется опорочить и испачкать.

И противоречивые чувства схлёстываются внутри него, как воды двух совершенно разных океанов. Он _хочет_ её коснуться. Сжать её руку до её болезненного вздоха, до того, чтобы её пальцы невыносимо тёрлись друг о друга костяшками, оставить красивое фиолетовое пятно на память. В контраст молочной коже.

Аластор подходит совсем близко, так, что слышит, как ускоряется её сердцебиение, как на миг сужаются от страха зрачки в её широко раскрытых глазах. _Боишься меня, конфетка?_ Он буквально нависает над ней, находится непозволительно близко, а после выдыхает в лицо удивлённой девчушки металлический запах крови:

— Приятно познакомиться, дорогуша, — и сжимает в своей руке её запястье.

Она источает опьяняющий аромат страха, её рука слегка дрожит, её плечи напрягаются. Боится, всё-таки. Пушистые ресницы трепещут, не позволяя закрыть глаза. Ещё немного и её птичьи кости в его когтистых пальцах треснут. 

Демон с удовольствием поглощает её. Её эмоции. Страх, непонимание и, кажется, отвращение. Чем чёрт не шутит?

А на её лице играет вся разношёрстная палитра эмоций. На лице, в которое он сейчас хочет вцепиться своими длинными пальцами так, чтобы хлынула алая кровь, чтобы девчонка скривилась от боли и непонимания, чтобы стереть её дежурную обманчиво дружелюбную улыбку, но Аластор лишь сильнее стискивает её запястье. Давит на мягкую кожу. Почти нежно. Почти милосердно.

Ох, как же он в эту секунду жаждал, чтобы она _смогла_ возненавидеть его. Как он желал видеть все её эмоции. Видеть первобытный ужас, её горе, её ненависть. Желал сделать её огонь смертельно опасным, как лесной пожар. Желал. Желал с садисткой улыбкой, с почти парализующим предвкушением.

Мгновение и демон отступает от девушки на почтительное расстояние и бесцеремонно проходит дальше в вестибюль отеля, осматривая обшарпанные стены, разбросанный мусор и поломанную мебель. У девчонки есть мечта. Да и какая наивная! Помочь демонам! У него есть лишь скупой интерес от скуки и безделья. 

Дурочка поверила, что проститутка-паучок хочет исправиться, а не просто переночевать в тёплой и относительно сухой постели день-другой. Первый клиент, на деле — нахлебник. Постельный клоп. А в администрации — нелюдимый ребёнок, по совместительству шлюшка-подружка принцессы. Это всё гораздо комичнее, чем показалось на первый взгляд. Он не мог не отпустить пару едких комментариев о том, что он только что увидел.

До тупого забавно. Отвратительная идея, которая может прийти на ум лишь той, что искренне верит в единорогов и вселенскую дружбу, что за "радугой" её вправду кто-то ждёт. И он, Аластор, один из самых могущественных демонов Ада, собирается помочь капризной радужной принцессе.

Если бы не азарт, так неуместно разлившийся сейчас по его кровеносной системе, его бы раздражала эта ситуация. Какой-то больной интерес двигал им. Единственное, что их ждёт — провал, но, Дьявол тебя возьми, Аластор испытывал дичайшее удовольствие только от вида приплясывающей от радости и предвкушения девушки. Он пообещал ей многое, она купилась на эту "безвозмездную помощь". Аластор был бы сам не свой, если бы не попытался без ведома блондинки заключить с ней сделку. Но её вездесущая подружка помешала.

Что ж, так даже интереснее.

***

Его тошнит.

Буквально через день их общения Аластор узнаёт (чёрт возьми, совершенно случайно), какие у Чарли мягкие волосы и какие огромные затягивающей черноты красивые глаза. А ещё — какая тонкая у неё шея, и как красиво кровь контрастирует на её молочной мягкой коже. 

Всё случается, когда она без спросу хватает его за руку. Так же внезапно она оказывается прижатой к ближайшей стене, не без глухого удара. Его рука мёртвой хваткой смыкается на её шее, царапая когтями кожу. Взгляд проясняется спустя несколько секунд, после того как она негромко кричит чье-то имя. 

Опомнившись, он привычно улыбается и медленно убирает руку с её горла, на секунду останавливая пальцы на безумно бьющихся жилках, чувствуя как от удовольствия скручивается живот, а улыбка только становится шире. Он почти искренне извиняется и услужливо упоминает то, что больше всего на свете он ненавидит, когда к нему прикасаются. Она выглядит виноватой и робко извиняется, сказав, что больше так не сделает. 

Он решил умолчать, что второй вещью в его списке ненависти являлась её почти отравляющая доброта. Её искренняя дружелюбная улыбка почти обезоруживает, как если бы в нём осталась хоть капля симпатии к любому существу в Аду и на Земле. 

К её несчастью — не осталось.

***

Когда в двери отеля входит первый демон, она вскакивает с места, стирая свою кислую, но приятную мину, и с почти сахарным возбуждением идёт, нет, бежит навстречу гостю. Её голос звенит в некогда даже раздражающей тишине, порой сменяясь на глубокий бас синей рогатой жабы, лениво зыркающей на чистый холл и на Хаска, что на миг даже оторвался от своего любимого занятия — обильного возлияния. Кот лениво смотрел на принцессу, которая ходила вокруг гостя, радостно рассказывая об отеле и его задаче. Ведомый каким-то до чёртиков странным желанием или чувством, когда-то похороненным в его голове, Аластор медленно идёт навстречу гостю, чтобы ввести в его кровеносную систему дозу интереса и, насильно или нет, заставить его жить здесь, довольно быстро и легко решая маленькую "проблемку" принцессы.

Спустя пару дней он замечает, что улыбается она не столь наигранно, как раньше. Почти искренне. Но кривится, когда постояльцы показывают ей свою извращённую душу и что-то в очередной раз ломают или портят. Иногда даже дерутся. Её подружка тут же лезет решать проблему (вероятно, из чистого желания услужить своей начальнице). Чарли даже выглядит виноватой, когда Вегги кидает раздражённый взгляд на упившихся в хлам демонов.

Когда что-то идёт не по плану, построенному в её порой даже умной светлой головке, она расстраивается, её улыбка трещит по швам, а глаза сверкают от слёз обиды. Он удовлетворённо улыбается, уходя за одну из колонн, будто не прятался там минуту назад и не следил за её реакцией на маленькую перебранку. 

Аластор ненавидит её. Несомненно. Но то, что он обожает, — как белоснежная оболочка фарфоровой куколки хрустит, бьётся, покрывается узором трещин и кровоточит детской обидой и разочарованием, обличая её более приятные эмоции чем эта неестественная жизнерадостность.

Больше всего он любит, когда его игрушка трещит под его руками.

И сегодня он охотник. Она его жертва, что так глупо попалась в ловушку. Отель едва насчитывает даже десяток постояльцев, а его огромные размеры в сравнении с тем делают его полностью пустым. Едва ли кто-то будет разгуливать по тёмным коридорам ночью, зная, что он где-то рядом. Никто не сунется из комнаты. Кроме неё. С почти ошеломляющим хлопком ловушка захлопывается. 

Девчонка вздрогнула и неосознанно ускорила шаг, будто желала скрыться. Заметила его.

Она поздно осознаёт, что идёт в тупиковое крыло отеля и слегка дёргано тормозит, сбавляя шаг до прогулочного, до полной остановки. Она неверяще озирается на бардовые стены, будто от обиды на собственный отель, что окончил её побег таким жалким попаданием в ловушку из трех стен и незримой опасности. Он видит, как её плечи опускаются на выдохе, когда она пытается успокоиться. Он медленно, наслаждаясь, подходит к ней, сложив руки за спиной.

— О, Чарли, что ты делаешь здесь так поздно? — он вежливо поинтересовался, заискивающе глядя в её напряженное лицо, с лёгким, но привычным потрескиванием записи в своем голосе.

Тишина. Она нервно бегает глазами по коридору, ища причины, почему она вообще оказалась в такой ситуации, чтобы иметь хотя бы одно трезвое оправдание своему полуночному забегу по коридору. Она открывает рот, чуть улыбаясь, выглядя почти невинно для девочки, которую буквально поймали, как какого-нибудь маленького преступника.

— Ну, я... Я обходила отель, чтобы проверить, что все гости у себя в... номерах и им не нужна... уборка! — она на детский манер подняла палец вверх, смущённо улыбаясь, но упрямо избегая встречаться с ним взглядом, боясь, что её маленькую ложь раскроют.

— Но разве этим не занимается Ниффти? Она только что вернулась в свою комнату, после осмотра, — он обхватил свой подбородок пальцами в лёгкой задумчивости, будто пытался вспомнить, так ли это, и думал, нет ли здесь подвоха. Чарли нервно хмыкнула, соединяя пальцы перед собой.

— Ах, точно, — она закусила губу, боясь, что скажет что-то, что её раскроет. — Тогда, я поскорее вернусь в комнату, чтобы выспаться и встретить новый день с улыбкой! — она непозволительно широко улыбнулась, даже слишком фальшиво для себя.

— Тогда, позволь тебя проводить. Опасно бродить одной по тёмным коридорам, — он услужливо поклонился и одарил её одной из своих приятных улыбок. Её брови двинулись ближе в лёгком недоверии и замешательстве. Его компания явно была нежеланной. Чарли резко, но коротко кивнула, негромко согласившись. 

Она просто не умела отказывать. Она даже не могла честно сказать, что кто-то её раздражал или пугал, или выводил из себя, пытаясь поддерживать фасад куклы, который покрывался всё большими трещинами от попадания в критические для принцессы ситуации. Как же легко было ей управлять...

Стук их каблуков почти сливался, эхом отражаясь в темноте бардовых стен, где слабо мерцал свет масляных ламп. Аластор почти заинтересованно осматривал множественные картины на стенах, идя в ногу с принцессой. Она редко поднимала на него взгляд, а потом быстро опускала, боясь быть замеченной. _Боясь_.

— Я пугаю тебя, да? — чуть тише. Чуть ближе. Он наклонился к ней, всматриваясь в её лицо. Она наконец встретилась с ним взглядом, замерев, как оленёнок в свете фар. Он улыбнулся ей в ответ.

Тишина. Она удивлённо вздрогнула, услышав эту тишину и тут же заговорила, предательски треснувшим голосом:

— Н-нет, ч-что ты, я не боюсь, — она подняла руки в примирительном жесте, выглядя раскаивающейся в недавней задержке, а после пробормотала себе под нос, нервно смеясь, — ну разве что чуть-чуть.

— Ох, правда? — он притворился, будто не услышал. Не услышал то, что звучало даже громче в огромном тихом отеле, наклоняясь ближе к ней, почти лицом к лицу. Так, что почувствовал её судорожный вздох. — Что же, хорошо, очень хорошо, — в ту же минуту он резко выпрямился, заставив её дёрнуться, как от удара.

Из груди девчонки вырывается кроткий вздох. Он загнал её в угол, но Чарли не сопротивляется. Почти не шевелится. Ждёт. 

Какая _интересная_ реакция. 

Если бы все жертвы так послушно ждали следующего шага своих убийц, то тогда бы весь мир состоял бы только из маньяков, насильников и воров. Ах, их мир так точно подходил под это описание. Но размышления над тем, почему же она не убегает, не кричит, не зовёт на помощь, не принимает свой демонический облик, почти заставляет его мрачнеть. Возможно, она видит это как потерю интереса? 

Луна на мгновение проливает свой блеклый свет на них. И тут мушка совершает роковую ошибку — она поднимает глаза. И смотрит. Смотрит прямиком в бездну, в которую её сейчас засосёт. Глупая, наивная, маленькая Чарли!

— Ты скучала? — горячий шёпот в самое ухо обжигает девичью кожу, а напряжённая спина покрывается колкими мурашками. Аластор замечает, что Чарли пытается отстраниться.

— Ну, что ты, конфетка, мы и так в Аду, — ухмыляется демон, не давая ей сдвинуться с места. — Ниже падать некуда. Так что же мешает нам..?

Воздух, смешанный с металлическим запахом крови из его рта, в сжатых донельзя лёгких застревает, как ком, не давая Чарли вымолвить ни слова, не давая прошипеть в лицо демону: «Много чести, урод». 

И Аластор почти ласково посмеивается над тем, насколько податлива девчонка в его руках: только он знает, как и где трогать, чтобы с аккуратных пухлых губ сорвался первый, сдавленный стон. И другие, все отличающиеся друг от друга по эмоциональной окраске. Только Аластор знает. Только Аластору позволено. Она принадлежит ему. Даже не смотря на то, что сделка так и не была официально заключена.

Слёзы, что неровными дорожками прокладывают себе дорожку по светлой коже девушки, восхитительны. Её эмоции очаровательны. Демон лет сто не испытывал такого жгучего, будоражащего кровь удовольствия от созерцания чужой боли. Она плакала не из-за каких-то пьяниц или бандитов, не потому что её шлюховатая пассия поссорилась с рукастым хуесосом, а потому что _он_ заставил её плакать. От страха. Потому что _он_ напугал её. Ах... Это немного его задевало, но не в очень приятном плане, пока её эмоции играли на других струнах его нервов такую приятную музыку, почти приводящую его в больной экстаз.

— Это не аргумент, — наконец выдыхает она. Судорожно. Как если бы на неё со всех сторон давила паутина, но всё равно сопротивляется. Похвально. — Ты наглый, жалкий...

— Ушлёпок? Ты уже говорила, — почти радостно пропел демон, понимая, что путей к отступлению становится всё меньше. — Сомневаюсь, что ты не можешь сказать чего-то жёстче и грубее чем это. Или я не прав?

Он улыбается с почти любопытным выражением лица, поворачивая голову на бок, заставляя её отвести взгляд. Его рот ещё больше оголяет золотые животные клыки. Смех в его груди статически щёлкает сквозь закрытый рот. Его пальцы лениво играют с прядью шелковистых волос, скользящих между подушечками и фалангами, словно песок. Лишь чтобы убедиться, что они реальны, или же в каком-то другом больном побуждении, он накручивает их на кулак, оттягивая вниз по хребту девчонки, заставляя её хвататься за свою роскошную шевелюру и сдавленно стонать, открывая рот от натяжения чувствительной кожи. Он усмехается, смотря как сверкают жемчужные зубки в её перекошенном от боли рту.

Точно как мысль, только что пронёсшуюся в его голове, сбивающую его, как автомобиль, забравший секундную вспышку света в ту же секунду, возможно, оставшуюся от фар, он без слов подхватывает её и переносит к ближайшей тумбочке. Вазы и рамки с фотографиями со свистом и звоном слетают на пол, но не встречают смерть от встречи с ламинатом, потому что его тень вовремя останавливают их перед самым столкновением. Он же не хочет, чтобы их маленькая игра привлекла чужое, совсем не нужное, внимание, верно? 

Он разбивается и собирается воедино каждый раз, когда касается её. Потому что он всего лишь очередной больной мазохист, хотя никогда за собой подобного не замечавший, не следующий даже самым простым своим правилам в эту минуту. Её славный отель должен был лечить все типы недугов и отклонений, но кажется, всё это только усугубило ситуацию в его безумной дурной голове. Его пальцы почти нежно сжимали худые бока, тогда как когти совсем не ласково вонзались в её тонкую белую кожу. Он расплылся в больной, но слишком довольной улыбке, позволяя себе вновь смеяться достаточно тихо, чтобы только _она_ могла это услышать.

— Сейчас ты _моя_ , и в обратном ты меня не убедила, конфетка.


End file.
